


Good Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Explicit Sexual Content, Eye Sex, Eye Trauma, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TAG THIS UHHH, M/M, Sexual Abuse, Skull Fucking, Stridercest - Freeform, it’s fucked up don’t expect fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is literally just a stridercest skull fucking fic, please do not expect much from it. also my first ever homestuck fic (sadly) so please be nice.
Relationships: Bro/Dave Strider, Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dave Strider
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> i am honestly not entirely sure if this is actually anatomically correct so i apologize if not, i wrote this in an hour and i’m in a lot of pain.

Dave stood on the rooftop hunched over, panting heavily. Strife never made him _this_ exhausted, but he had barely gotten any sleep the night before, so he only had himself to blame. His gaze flickered to Bro, who stood in front of him. He could feel Bro’s cold glare practically burning into him in disappointment.

Hesitantly, Dave dropped his katana, his hand sore due to how tightly he had been grasping onto it. He fell to his knees with a small huff, his head hanging low as he tried to catch his breath. His cheek stung due to the gash Bro had made during strife. He had gotten used to cuts like that though, and just ignored it. 

The younger Strider stayed still as he heard heavy foot steps approaching him. He felt cold metal under his chin and his breath hitched while Bro lifted his head with his katana. Dave remained silent, his mouth slightly agape. The katana slid away from his chin, which made Dave relax a bit. His hands rested on his thighs patiently as he waited for Bro to tell him to go back inside.

Both of them were quiet for a few moments, a thick tension between the two. “You disappoint me, Dave. I hope you know that,” Bro sneered coldly, making Dave wince. Dave watched as the katana got eerily close to his face once again, his hands grasping at his jeans as he held his breath.

The sword batted Dave’s shades off his face, making his red eyes apparent. They were wide with fear as he continued to hold his breath, Bro’s statement _horrified_ him. He tried to remain as emotionless as possible, not wanting Bro to realize how utterly terrified he was at this very moment.

In a swift motion, Dave felt a sharp jolt and _pain_ in his right eye. Tears came pouring from his other eye as he came to the realization that there was a _katana_ in his _eye._ He held in a scream, but he was violently trembling, the fabric of his jeans still balled up in his hands. He held onto his pants so tightly his knuckles were white.

He chewed at his lip, giving it everything he had in him to stay quiet. The katana ever-so-slightly started twisting, immediately breaking Dave’s self-proclaimed vow of silence. As the twisting sped up, Dave let out a blood-curdling scream of agony, blood gushing from the socket and running down the side of his face.

With a yank, Bro ripped the katana away, ripping the younger Strider’s eye out of his head along with it. Dave continued his screams of pain, his throat raw. He hung his head low once again, letting out choked sobs as he tried to breathe, his head throbbing in pain and his face wet with tears and blood. 

“Look at me,” Bro’s voice rang through Dave’s ears as he slowly lifted his head, his lips quivering. He was still crying, his eye now obviously bloodshot. Dave watched as Bro unbuckled his belt and undid his jeans, sliding them down his legs but not all the way. He slid down his boxers as well, revealing his long, hard cock. Dave kept quiet still, not daring to question what Bro was planning.

Without warning, Bro got as close as possible to his face, shoving his cock in Dave’s now empty eye socket. Dave writhed in pain, screaming once more. “If you don’t _shut your damn mouth,_ I will slit your throat,” Bro snarled, thrusting his girth deeper.

It didn’t go too far in, given how small the space was, but the man let out a soft groan of arousal as he started thrusting in and out of the socket. Dave continued to quietly sob, too tired and scared to fight back or even speak.

Bro continued to thrust, his pace sloppy and inconsistent. After what felt like _hours_ to Dave, Bro came into the socket before pulling away. He put his pants back on and stepped back as if to admire what he had just done. Cum and blood seeped out of Dave’s eye socket and ran down his cheek as he sat there limp, his breaths short. 

The older Strider walked up to him once again, the life from Dave’s eye slowly fading as his breaths became shorter and slower. As Dave took his final breath, Bro ruffled his messy, blonde hair, ignoring how his brother officially fell limp. Bro simply smiled.

“Good boy.”


End file.
